Soleil et lune
by Makie Karin
Summary: Ella y él no tenían conexión, excepto una que quizás los condenó. /Yulma/ un poco de Lavyu./ Este fic participara para el reto "El lado oscuro" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".


**_Disclaimer:_** Estos personajes no son míos, sino de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Kanda Yu. Alma. Lavi.

 ** _Título:_** Soleil et lune.

 ** _Resumen:_** Ella y él no tenían conexión, excepto una que quizás los condenó.

 ** _Reto participante:_** "El lado oscuro" Sí, lo sé, lo sé, parece un poco de Star Wars XD.

 ** _Foro del reto:_** "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas" Pasen a ver algunos otros retos de ahí.

 ** _Palabras:_** 3747 palabras (Según Word)

Bien, aquí vengo con una nueva historia, espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Soleit et lune._**

* * *

Sus parpados estaban grabados con su imagen.

A través de eso la podía ver a ella todos los días.

Fue ella, con la sonrisa fosforescente, cabellos despeinados por el viento y la alegría casi inhumana que tenía, sí, eso fue ella. Esa es la imagen que sigue en sus parpados. La escena donde la vio ser un fénix… pero no pudo salir de las cenizas.*

Y ahora sus orbes lo reflejaban a él.

Con ello podía verle en ese momento preciso.

Era él, con su cara sedienta de curiosidad, los cabellos mojados por la lluvia y la seriedad casi anormal que tenía, sí, eso era él. Los orbes azules solo veían eso. Ahora vería un nuevo final y estaba —lo admitía— algo curioso de saber si este solo se volvería en polvo.

Aquella vez ella caminó hasta la punta del risco con total calma y felicidad. Ella resplandecía como el sol o sería mejor decir que el sol resplandecía como su amada. Pues no había nadie tan radiante como ella, no podía existir alguien como ella. Para Kanda, ahora que estamos en este momento, puede llegar a aceptar que la chica fue como un sol tan hermoso y bello para él. Su sol privado. Su amado astro. Quizás por eso, esa vez Kanda por unos momentos la vio caminar… viendo también como el astro se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Esa vez él ando con calma y cautela. Fue hasta el borde del precipicio confirmando cada momento sí Kanda lo seguía. Una vez llegado al borde, él decidió hacer que la comisura de sus labios se levante, creando una sonrisa fina. Él podía parecer un sol cuando lo veías. Era llamativo, radiante y…, pero no lo era. Él podía parecerlo, pero en realidad no se podía comparar con el sol verdadero –aquel que para Kanda ya había muerto—. Él más que un sol parecía una simple luna que intentaba reflejar la luz de un astro ya no existente. Así que vio como él caminaba y recordó tantas cosas que aún lo acosaban. Ahora ni siquiera estaba la luna para reflejar esa luz, tampoco había sol para iluminarlo… solo había nubes. Solo había la oscuridad.

Con ella, Kanda camino con tanta paz interna, también felicidad y… se sentía libre. Ando sin apuros, solo queriendo observar a su querida quien estaba tan feliz. En realidad, Kanda pensaba que ella estaba muy dispuesta a hacer lo que iban a hacer, por ello se sentía tan bien que por fin lo hagan. Había esperado un tiempo medio largo, pero por fin ahora Kanda y ella serían libres de todo. Entonces… cuando Kanda estuvo justo detrás de ella, puso sus manos en los hombros de la otra persona. Ella rió un poco de felicidad y parecía un poco absorbida por la escena del anochecer que no dijo más palabras.

Con él, Kanda estaba algo ansioso y… solo esperaba ver algo, confirmar algo. Podría decirse que Kanda estaba muy curioso con lo que iba a pasar y… que iba a hacer el otro. Kanda caminaba despacio y calmado, serio y frío. Como siempre. Mientras que él estaba algo diferente, viendo cada espacio, cada lugar, como desconfiando de algo. Cuando él se quedó sin más piso por andar, se detuvo y observo a la lluvia que lo empavaba. Kanda llegó hasta donde estaba él y lo vio por uno momentos. Él aún tenía esa chalina chillante que odiaba, aun llevaba ese parche en el ojo y…, pero él no decía palabra, estaba simplemente observando la lluvia como queriendo recibir algún tipo de respuesta de esta misma.

Cuando ella habló esa vez, lo único que recuerda totalmente bien fue ese: "Yu, hoy la noche tocara al sol y nunca se separan".

Mientras que él solo farfulló: "¿Sabes? Le tengo miedo a las alturas"

Las respuestas de Kanda ante esos dos fue el mismo, preguntar si estaban listos para hacerlo. Si no había ninguna duda.

Ambos asintieron libremente.

Ella con su linda sonrisa.

Y él con una mueca en los labios.

Kanda no dijo más. Con Alma intento probar la libertad que desearon hace tanto. Con Lavi solo intento ver si eso pasaba de nuevo… Solo quería probar nuevamente eso.

Kanda, a pesar que lo niegue de nuevo, dirá que jamás se arrepintió de nada de eso.

…

"Alma Karma: Te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad"

La había conocido a través de una red social.

A Kanda nunca le gusto esa red social llamada "Facebook" la verdad es que no le veía el sentido. Pero Lenalee le había exigido que tenga una cuenta para poder hablar con ella de vez en cuando. Así que después de mucho tiempo sin ganas de hablar con alguien más que no fuera con su amiga de infancia, decidió aceptar a alguien que le envió una solicitud de amistad varias veces.

Su nombre era: "Alma Karma"

Esa chica le mando mil y un veces la misma solicitud de amistad por la maldita red social que un día, harto de eso, decidió al final aceptarla y hablar con la mujer molestosa. De inmediato un mensaje fue recibido… era un simple: "Hola. Al fin me aceptas" Pero Kanda no se dignó a contestar.

Después de eso, todos los días esa mujer mandaba mensajes, que venían desde: "No te agrado ¿cierto? T-T" A "¡¿Por qué no contestas?! Estoy harta que me dejes hablando sola, al menos escribe algo. Sé que estas en línea maldito".

Kanda solo los leía sin ganas de responder, no le agradaba la idea de hablar con esa mujer tan molestosa, pero bueno, los mensajes eran muchos y… de a poco, y sin darse cuenta, Kanda comenzó a revisar todos los días su cuenta para ver el nuevo mensaje. Fue una costumbre que siguió por cinco meses.

Pero… un día, dejaron de llegar mensajes. Ya no había nada. Si bien, tendría que venir la alegría que esa mujer al final se dio por vencida, vino algo que no podrá describir. Era como una molestia insistente en su mente, que le gritaba que algo andaba mal, que… de cierta forma quería otro mensaje.

En esos días de paró de mensajes, Kanda recodó algunos mensajes de ella. Recordó todo lo que le llamo la atención. Entre tanto mensaje dado, algunas veces la chica desconocida le hablaba de su día a día. Como una vez le contó que se resbaló en las escaleras haciendo que ella cayera, lo peor de la situación —siendo que la chica lo indico varias veces como humillante y el peor día de su vida— fue que ella llevaba una falda y que al caerse todo el mundo vio su ropa interior. Aunque un dato curioso de todo esto, era que después de ese incidente, ella dice que a los idiotas que aún se reían fue a callarse con un golpe —a pesar que ella lloraba por el dolor, la ira y la humillación—.

Ella comentó un: "Y como siempre el chico se quedó inconsciente".

Ese detalle le intereso un poco a Kanda.

Después de una semana sin ningún mensaje, Kanda pensó si enviarle un mensaje corto y secante, solo para ver si con eso ella volvía a hablar, no es que quisiera hablar con ella ni nada por el estilo, solo que… quería un último mensaje… quizás solo quería volver a leerla. Pero no hizo falta, pues ella le envió un mensaje.

"Creo que nunca me hablaras…, pero ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo no me interesa mucho… Solo quise hablar contigo porque me pareció raro que alguien en Facebook pueda tener solo un amigo. He hablado con Lee, tu única amiga en Facebook y me dijo que eres solitario, y demás. Solo quería hablar contigo, porque me pareciste interesante…"

Eso era todo, ya no había más mensajes. Era su último mensaje para él y era obvio. Kanda que en ese momento debió haber cerrado el internet e irse a dormir, —eran las cuatro de la mañana— pero no lo hizo. Sus manos instintivamente comenzaron a escribir un mensaje corto y secante.

"Yo nunca te pedí hablarme".

"Hablaste! Wow, esto es un milagro. No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para este momento"

Luego hubo un mensaje que pareció importante: "Hiciste que mi día fuera lindo otra vez…"

Esa chica era rara… pero algo interesante.

..

Los mensajes siguieron viniendo, uno tras otro sin detenerse. Era siempre lo mismo, lo único que cambio fue el hecho que Kanda una vez por mes le respondía. Luego dos veces al mes y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó un punto donde Kanda respondió a todos los mensajes. La chica estaba verdaderamente feliz por ello, tanto así que decidió pedirle verle en persona. Kanda que quizás debió negar a ello, acepto sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no creía que fuera malo verla en persona, además que quedarse en su casa le apreció la peor opción.

El día donde él vio a ella fue algo especial. Pues ella, en esos momentos precisos, no parecía un sol resplandeciente, sino una pequeña —y no muy brillante— estrella. La sonrisa tenue y ligeramente triste que le regalaba era algo que Kanda no espero encontrar. Ella parecía tristemente feliz. Bellamente triste.

—Yu.

Ella le abrazo simplemente verlo. Kanda la vio por unos momentos. Además de lo triste que parecía estar ella, notó algo raro… un leve moretón que tenía en el cuello. Aunque ese detalle le pareció raro, no pregunto nada pues… él no se incumbía en las cosas que pasaban con los demás.

La tarde cuando ellos se encontraron fue algo tranquila. Kanda como siempre apenas de digno a responder una que otra pregunta, pero ella con el transcurrir de las horas parecía mucho más feliz y mucho más un sol. Tanto fue la alegría que tenía ella, que un poco —muy poco— le contagió a Kanda. Pues cuando ella hizo caer una taza de té caliente a una pobre niña que pasaba por ahí, Kanda se rió un poco. Alma era muy torpe. Muy brusca. Era diferente.

Pero, Kanda siempre fue y será una noche. Al menos ese día ella aclaro ese hecho.

—Yu, he notado que tú puedes ser como una noche ¿Sabes? Eres frío y silencioso. Según lo que me dices siempre viste de negro y… —Suspiro.— Eres una noche.

Y esto podía ser cierto, a pesar que no quería aceptarlo. Entonces como el tan frío Kanda que siempre era, solo frunció un poco el ceño —no pudo hacer este acto bien, no sabía por qué cuando hablaba con ella no podía hacerlo— y le dijo:

—Tsk, prefiero ser eso que un sol.

Pestaño con sus largas pestañas. Alma fue, es y será siempre un sol. Aunque en ese momento no entendió lo que le decía. Ella era bastante tonta, pero así le agradaba.

Esa tarde concluyó en el atardecer. Cuando el sol y la noche se intentan tocar. Donde Alma, al ver a Kanda a punto de irse, le sujeto de la mano y le pidió el quedarse un poco más con ella. A Alma no le agradaba quedarse solo y mucho menos ir a su casa. Al menos eso se enteró esa noche.

Ella con lágrimas en los ojos le confesó que no quería volver a su hogar —y Kanda tampoco quería, por eso se quedó— que prefería hablar con él hasta el amanecer que llegar a ese infierno. Kanda no preguntó el porqué de ello, pero eso no fue necesario, pues Alma le contó todo.

La chica tenía la boca algo suelta. Digo, ir diciendo ese tipo de cosas a alguien que solo hablaste por Facebook no creo que sea muy bueno, aunque… hablaron por años —unos tres— para al fin encontrarse. Supongo que por eso —y porque ella ya confió en Kanda— que le contó acerca de su vida. La madre de la coreana se había divorciado de su padre —que quién demonios sería— y que después de unos años se casó con un tipo que nunca le agrado. Ese tipo, su "padrastro" abuso de ella… bueno, ella decía que lo seguía haciendo y que su madre no le creía0. Ella intento más de una vez matarlo o hacer algo contra ello, pero nadie le creía, no podía matarlo pues su madre iba a la defensiva de ese tipo. Ella estaba desesperada por irse, por no volver… pero… ¿Dónde debía irse? Estaba agotada de este mundo, las personas solo la hacían sentir molesta.

Ella le confesó que después de tanto tiempo, sonrió cuando leyó su mensaje la primera vez.

Pero que ahora, si bien estar con Kanda le hacía sentir bien, ya no podía seguir con esta vida.

Con esta charla Kanda se sintió identificado… pues él tampoco quería vivir. Pues él tampoco quería volver a casa.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y luego se disculpó, pues sabía que ese tipo de cosas a Kanda no le importaría. Antes que ella pudiera irse… Kanda solo dijo:

—Entonces… ¿Por qué te quedas?

Ella se giró aun con los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada. Kanda no quería volver a verla así.

—¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

La noche se acero al sol, a pesar que eso no era posible y luego de unos momentos le dijo:

—Suicídate.

Ella le vio confundida y sorprendida.

—No quiero hacerlo sola.

—¿Y quién dice que lo harás sola?

…

—¿Entonces? ¿No me hablaras de nuevo? —Ese tipo suspiró un rato. —Sabías que hacer gastar así el dinero de tu amiga es malo ¿Cierto?

Kanda le vio a ese tipo frunciendo el ceño —era muy fácil fruncir el ceño con ese sujeto— y luego gruño. Él nunca había deseado estar en un lugar así, pero Lenalee le había obligado a ir. Esto era absurdo y tonto. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Eres del tipo de personas que no le importa lo que hacen los demás?

—Cállate.

Ese chico apoyó la cabeza en la silla algo cansado. Otro suspiro. Ya había pasado un mes desde que tuvo que venir a ese lugar de mierda. Era odioso.

—Me calló si tú me hablas. ¿Te parece?

—No.

—Bien. Eres amigo de Lenalee y por eso te acepte, pero esto es absurdo, no me estás hablando nada y yo al ser tú psicólogo debería ser quien hable menos. ¿No quieres mejorar? Al menos hazlo por Lenalee, ella está muy preocupada por ti y…

El reloj sonó, indicando que de nuevo el tiempo se terminó. Kanda se paró lo más rápido que pudo y camino hacía la puerta. Él era como siempre, frío y silencioso. Pero antes que se fuera, ese sujeto le agarró de la mano. Ese tipo tenía fuerza o que era Kanda que ya no tenía tanta.

—Supongo… que si no puedo ayudarte como profesional, quizás podamos salir un rato y así conocernos… hacer que me hables. ¿Te parece?

Lavi Bookman, un total imbécil. Él se volvió en el psicólogo de Kanda gracias a la intervención de Lenalee. Lee había estado muy preocupada sobre su amigo y su intento de suicidio fallido. Entonces como la buena amiga que es decidió ayudar a Kanda, a pesar que él nunca le pidió tal ayuda. Así que acabo estando cono idiota psicólogo.

Después del primer mes, Lavi había intentado un nuevo método para intentar hacer que el japonés le hablara o al menos le dijera más que insultos. Por su parte Kanda estaba en total desacuerdo con ello, pues le parecía tonto. Lavi era un tonto.

—Yu… ¿Entonces no hablaras no importa lo que haga?

Estaban en una cafetería —la misma donde en antaño él se había encontrado con el sol— y Kanda solo vio los alrededores. Su mente se inundó de recuerdos. Tantos, pero tantos. Recordó la primera, segundo y hasta tercera vez que vio al sol aquí sentada, viendo la ventana esperándolo. Pero el sol ya no estaba, aunque él sí. Gruñó al recordar ello.

—¿Te trae recuerdo? —El ojo verde también parecía viajar por este lugar— Cuando era un niño solía venir aquí de ocultas, pues el viejo no quería que salga. Y un día, Panda vino aquí y me encontró, lo malo de todo esto es que estaba con un… con mi pareja y el viejo se enojó tanto… Casi muero esa vez.

La risa que este tenía era suave y relajante. Su sonrisa refrescante y picara. Lavi era como un sol rojo.

—Hablas mucho.

—¿Eso te parece malo?

 _"No"._

—Tsk.

—Hablar un poco no te hará mal ¿Sabes?

Él hablaba tanto como ella lo hacía. Y Kanda quería volver a verla a ella, pero eso era imposible. Pues el sol había muerto… ¿No? Aunque Lavi parecía ser un nuevo sol menos resplandeciente.

—¿Por qué demonios quisiera hablar con alguien como tú?

De enseguida escucho aplausos. Al verlo se dio cuenta que llevaba una sonrisa brillante y alegre. Paso por un momento el fugaz recuerdo del mensaje de Alma diciendo que era muy feliz cuando le respondió.

—Es la frase más larga que me has dicho. Es un progreso, supongo.

Ese tipo… de alguna manera… no le agradaba, pero cierta parte de él decía que quería juntarse un poco con Lavi.

Pero esa parte gritaba al igual que algo andaba mal.

Lavi nunca fue un sol, solo parecía serlo.

..

—¿Qué paso esa vez?

—Nada que te incumba.

—¿Aún nada? A lo que quiero llegar… es que ¿No le lo dirás todavía? Ya paso más de un año y solo sé algo de tu vida. Yu, no podemos seguir con esto.

—¿Por qué no?

Lavi tomo aire por la boca, parecía que quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Luego relamió sus labios e intento ponerse serio. Kanda sabía que esto no funcionaba, lo sabía y tampoco le importaba mucho.

—Quiero saber qué paso ese día ¿Sí?

De nuevo ese día… Lavi solo quería saber de ese día. Kanda estaba harto que se le preguntaran sobre ello. No se lo diría a nadie y fin. Gente molesta que se involucra en lo que no debe.

Pero… para qué contar lo que paso esa vez con aquel precipicio. Cuando era el atardecer y el viento soplaba. Cuando el sol murió. No era un relato totalmente lindo y es más, Kanda estaba muy molesto con ese recuerdo.

¿Sí se arrepiente de algo? No, Kanda estaba ahí para morir, pero por mala suerte se salvó de eso. Hasta ahora no entiende como no pudo morir. Pues el que más deseaba dejar este mundo era él y no lo logro. ¿Sería acaso un tipo de maldición? Con la mala suerte que tenía él no le sorprendería tener tal cosa.

Cerró los ojos un rato para poder verla. Y escuchó el suspiro salido de otros labios.

Cuando recuerda ese día, lo único que ve es a ella, ahí en la punta del risco con los brazos extendidos, mientras que el sol mucho más adelante de ella se iba ocultando. Ella debía ser un fénix, pero no lo fue.

¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Kanda no lo sabe y no le interesa.

—Podemos ir…

Lavi le vio sorprendido y confundido.

—¿A dónde?

—Al lugar de ese día.

…

Estaba lloviendo cuando él llegó.

Kanda estaba listo para volver a intentarlo. Cuando volvió a ver ese risco tuvo muchos recuerdos.

Sí, recuerdos como aquel donde Alma recalca que se había acobardado y ya no quería morir. Que si bien la vida era horrible, ella sentía que no sería tan fea si él estuviera junto a ella. Alma quería una vida tranquila y linda con él. Quería su propio "Y vivieron felices para siempre", pero Kanda no quería ello.

Recuerda que cuando ella le dijo eso, él solo la vio por unos segundo, dejando que ella hablara y hablara. El sol ya se había ido y no solo ese astro gigante, sino también su sol.

—Yo quiero vivir junto a y ti para siempre.

La respuesta fue obvia.

—Claro que estaremos juntos… —Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella— Pero no vivos.

Cuando la empujó sintió que ella estaba muy impactada —ya no era su sol— gritó su nombre a más no poder. Aún no podrá olvidar como de sus ojos salieron lágrimas. Él la vio ahí cayendo lentamente. Kanda quería morir y quería a Alma. Pero… Alma se había retractado sobre eso…

Aún recuerda como antes de conocerla, él había intentado matarse y fracaso, haciendo que su padre se enfurezca mucho y también le insulte de muchas cosas. Su madre también llegaba a insultarle y… todo el mundo parecía mofarse de su intento fallido. Como diciéndoles "No pudiste". Aunque claro, él nunca pudo hacer algo bien. _No nació chica y tampoco siendo un genio*._ Así que… todo el mundo le recriminaba en la cara cuando fallaba, esa vez… no quería que pasara lo mismo.

Si decía que lo iba a hacer, entonces iba a cumplirlo, así nadie se reiría en su cara. Nadie más podría decir que no cumplió con lo que iba a hacer. Entonces, sí, la empujó sin una pizca de remordimiento, pues eso es lo que vinieron a hacer ¿No?

Y ahora, en este mismo momento ¿Lavi podría morir también?

Cuando llegaron ahí el motivo de Kanda siempre fue el mismo. Matar al sol falso. Pues este no tenía derecho a existir. Pues este podía cumplir con lo que una vez intento y fallo.

Quizás… con Lavi si podría morir. Aunque él estaba tan salado que tal vez viva… era una mierda de suerte… pero tampoco puede hacer más.

—¿Quieres vivir? —Lavi le ve— ¿En verdad quieres existir?

No hay respuesta, el tan parlanchín Lavi no dice palabra y solo le ve. Las palabras flotan en aire.

—Eres un desgraciado Yu.

Lavi le da una sonrisa alegre —una que le recuerda a Alma y a su traición— y luego ríe.

El pelirrojo quiere irse de ahí, dejándolo solo…

—Si quieres que me suicide contigo, búscate a otra persona, pues… yo —divaga un rato— Si me lo hubieras dicho de otra forma quizás lo hubiera pensado y todo, pero no.

Kanda le agarra de la mano. Ahora Kanda es el que tiene más fuerza… o quizás sería mejor decir que Lavi perdió toda cuando sintió el tacto.

—Tú eres la luna.

Lavi no entendió y quizás nunca lo haga.

Y entonces Kanda habló un poco de cómo era Alma, Lavi se quedó con esas palabras, pero cuando el pelirrojo estuvo lo suficientemente distraído lo empujo.

Lavi tampoco quería morir, en eso también se parecía a Alma.

Esa sería su última coincidencia.

* * *

Soleit et lune =Palabras en francés que son "Sol y Luna"

La escena donde la vio ser un fénix… pero no pudo salir de las cenizas.* Kanda define al fénix como el deseo de morir, pero Alma se arrepintió y por ello no salió de sus mismas cenizas. No resurgió entre las cenizas XD.

 _No nació chica y tampoco siendo un genio*_ _._ Quería explicar esto, pero maldición no pude. Acabaron siendo nueve hojas en Word y ya era demasiado. Bueno, de lo que trata esta frase es… que la madre de Kanda quería que él fuera una ella. Kanda de niño fue obligado a usar prendas femeninas, pues su madre en serio añoraba una pequeña, pero al crecer los rasgos masculinos fueron más presentes y ya no pudo ocultarlo. Entonces su madre siempre le recriminaba eso.

Mientras que su padre —que no es Tiedoll… por si— quería que Kanda sea un genio y si bien no veo a Kanda como un tonto, tampoco lo veo como un genio. Su padre le intento hacer estudiar y más estudiar hasta el punto que Kanda odiara el simple hecho de tocar un libro. Al darse cuenta que su hijo no podía ser lo que él quería… se enojó con él y le decía que había fallado en nacer.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

La verdad es que no sé cómo está y si no hay mucho desvarió —siento que la parte de Lavi no la profundice lo suficiente— pero como hoy era la fecha límite pare entregar está historia… espero que lo haga bien y que no sea… no sé, ¿Mala?

Espero les guste, de verdad me costó un montón hacerla.

Además que también deseo haber hecho a Kanda alguien malo… pues siento que no lo hice. Maldita sea este dolor de cabeza que me dio al escribir.

En fin… espero que les guste… nos leemos en otra.


End file.
